cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 008: PSY Qualia
クオリア |Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = PSY Kuoria |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 008 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Akira Ito |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Kerokero Ace (JP) Volume 2 (JP/EN) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = August 2011 (in Kerokero Ace) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 39 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 007: Aichi, Awakened |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 009: FRIEND }}PSY Qualia is the eighth chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, first published in Kerokero Ace magazine and later collected in Volume 2. This chapter was adapted into the second half of episode 14 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard V Series anime. __TOC__ Plot Aichi is dragged out of his vision of Blaster Blade by Kyou yelling at him to not space out during the fight. His vanguard still locked down, Aichi is unable to deal any damage, and is beginning to feel hopeless until he looks down at Kamui’s cards still on the ground and realises it is too soon to give up. Trying desperately to imagine a way to win, Aichi is pulled into another image of Blaster Blade, who speaks and guides him to call Sage of Guidance, Zenon, which allows him to draw and ride Soul Saver Dragon. Kyou is shocked, recognising that Aichi is reading the flow of the fight in the same way that Ren can. With Soul Saver’s attack, Aichi is able to win the fight, and Kyou is immediately turned upon and abandoned by his fellow Foo Fighters. Reluctantly, Kyou helps Aichi pick up Kamui’s fallen cards, using the opportunity to ask if he really heard a card’s voice during the fight, and calling the power “PSY Qualia”. When Aichi confirms his suspicions, Kyou becomes excited that perhaps he too could manifest a power previously thought to be unique to Ren. Aich, however, is confused, and unable to explain how it happened. Meanwhile, at Card Capital, an unfamiliar woman enters, dragging Kawanami with her on a leash. Miwa is initially attracted to her, but Misaki identifies her as a member of Foo Fighter. She begins to ask something about Kai, but Miwa cuts her off, immediately becoming defensive, telling her he won’t let Foo Fighter anywhere near him. Featured Units Royal Paladin *Margal *Glyme *Wingal *Sage of Guidance, Zenon *Blaster Blade *Alfred Early *Soul Saver Dragon Murakumo *Unspecified Arrester Unit *Swift Archer, FUSHIMI *Dueling Dragon, ZANBAKU Nubatama *Stealth Beast, Hagakure Featured Cardfight(s) Chapter Gallery CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 2.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 3.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 4.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 5.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 6.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 7.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 8.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 9.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 10.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 11.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 12.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 13.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 14.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 15.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 16.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 17.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 18.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 19.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 20.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 21.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 22.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 23.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 24.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 25.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 26.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 27.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 28.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 29.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 30.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 31.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 32.png CV-Manga Chapter 008 - Page 33.png Page 34.png Page 35.png Category:Manga Category:Chapters